PREVIEW Dork Diaries - Tales of 2-Not-So-Great Leaders
by Kittydere
Summary: This is a sequel of my other fanfic on my original account, Tales of 2-Not-So-Popular Girls. There is a contest to see who could be the WCD True Colours Club president and vice president. We happen to have so competition with MacKenzie and Xana. There is just ONE way to do this, with our wicked creativity skills! I don't own Dork Diaries. ON HOLD FOR NOW until first story done.
1. Operation Competition

Hello, everyone! This is chapter one of the story that I, The Princess Taylor, am now writing and this is the one that was most voted from my original account, Princess Taylor. Now for this, I'm just going to have Nikki's and my P.O.V. instead of everybody else because I think that's too busy, and I think it will work. For the original fanfic, go to: s/9087021/1/Dork-Diaries-Tales-of-2-Not-So-Popular-Girls

~ is for me

* - is for Nikki

Anyway, on with the beginning of the second Dork Diaries fanfic: Tales of 2 Not-So-Great Leaders!

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

~ Dear Diary, school was good and I am just happy because Kyle keeps texting me! Plus, I just feel like nothing can get in my way. Nikki said that Brandon is texting her as well. Plus, what happened was that Nikki and I went into school and we were just saw all the kids and heard what all the hype was about.

Then, we went over to a couple posters and saw that there was a competition for the Westchester Country Day True Colours Club. It's a club where there is writing, art, singing, and other things in the Arts. Nikki and I were so STOKED for this.

There could be a President and a Vice President. Nikki insisted that I should be president. "M-me…?" I said. "...but you were here longer than me."

Then Nikki was, like, "But you're good at art as well, you will be awesome as president. I'll be Vice President." Nikki is a great friend. But we overheard Xana and MacKenzie talking. "Xana, I'm sure you'll be GREAT for President, don't you think?" MacKenzie said.

"Why, thank you, MacKenzie. And you as the Vice President will be SO fab!" Xana exclaimed. Was MacKenzie JUST suggesting that Xana be the president? I thought MacKenzie is in the spotlight of EVERYTHING.

But this NEVER happened. Why is that?

- I was a bit surprised of how MacKenzie would do that, I mean everyone in all of Westchester Country Day School District knows that MacKenzie Hollister is the star of the show...as the Wicked Witch of the West *smiles*, but I'm just still utterly shocked.

But I just got over it, but Taylor and I were a bit worried the MacKenzie and Xana were also signing up for the contest. Taylor and I just knew with our wicked creativity skills, anything is possible! We can dish out the most awesome looking posters, right?

No one else was willing to do the whole competition thingy, so Taylor and I had the guts to just try to sign up. But then again, it was a gutsy move, I mean, can we actually HANDLE this whole contest against MacKenzie Hollister and Xana Charleston thingy?

But still, we just have to suck it up and sign up for this contest. Taylor and I were just talking about it and felt as if this was like a competition on Panic Button.

"Are you sure we can do this, Nikki? I feel a little weary about this," Taylor said softly. "No worries, Tay. You can always count on me. After all, I am your friend," I whispered back, smiling at her. Taylor thought about it for a minute then smiled back at me. "Okay," she said.

So we actually signed up for the contest and MacKenzie sneered at us, sashaying her hair.

I just HATE it when MacKenzie sashays!

It annoys the living daylights out of me! It just makes me want to slap the blonde hair extensions out of her.

Hey, just sayin'!

So anyway, we were completely surprised of what we did.

Taylor and I just looked at each other, then at the posters, then at each other again, then at MacKenzie and Xana, then the each other, then at MacKenzie and Xana. All of this looking went on like FOREVER.

Then, get this, MacKenzie and Xana rolled up and said with the MOST dramatic voice, "Nikki and Taylor, dahlings! You two are ACTUALLY sigining up for this? Oh, having us as your competition is SO hardcore! You two better prepare yourselves for this because there is absolutely no way you could win this."

How DARE MacKenzie so arrogant as she was towards Taylor and I infront of the entire Student Body!

~ MacKenzie was really mean for that. How could she actually say that? And to add insult to injury, Xana then said to us, "It seems as if you two are a little scared like two little chihuahuas! It's so sad that you two are willing to just do this thing, despite the fact that we have skills beyond the entire district and you two, 10% of your dork little world."

Xana had totally crossed the line.

"Well, maybe we do appreciate our 'dorky little world', but it's not okay to be too arrogant, Xana," I said as I put my hands to my hips and bend my leg like in a model sort of way. Xana's eyes widened and Nikki was surprised.

MacKenzie sneered and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, really? Then make the best girl win," MacKenzie said firmly. Everyone gasped and whispered, the whole rumor starting.

All day Nikki and I heard so much gossip about the whole confrontation this morning.

We just didn't know how just one thing could be the hot topic of the day. "That was awesome, Tay. You are getting the hang of being assertive," said Nikki. "W-well, I'm assertive to you guys since I'm used to you," I stammered a little.

Nikki smiled and we both walked to our lockers. Then Kyle tapped on my shoulder and smiled at me. "H-hello, Taylor," he said, blushing. "H-hi, Kyle," I said to him, blushing as well. "Hello, Nikki," he said to her. "Oh, hey," she responded. Then, Nikki smiled and giggled. "What?" I asked her. "Ohhhh, nothing…" Nikki said jokingly. I looked at Kyle, then at Nikki, then back at Kyle. I just didn't know what to say. I was so SHY around Kyle. OMG, then get this, Kyle smiled at me and, get this, gave me a Hershey bar! SQUEE! In my head, I was all, OMG OMG OMG!

"T-thank you, Kyle," I said. "No problem," said Kyle. "I'll text you later." I looked at him and waved. "O-okay...same," I told them.

"Aww…!" Nikki gushed jokingly. "Oh, stop it…" I said softly. "Oh come on, Tay! He gave you a chocolate bar," she said to me.

"I-I know," I told her, looking at it admiringly.

Then the bell rang, which was time to go home.

* * *

><p>Taylor's Notes: So what did you guys think? I hope you like it =)! Please don't forget to fave, follow, and review~, - The Princess Taylor<p> 


	2. Who Says You're the Judge?

OMG, guys, I am SO sorry! The reason why I didn't update this sooner was because of school (well before,) and art projects like for my Wonka Magic Z! series, and I was with family, and family events, plus my birthday, etc...Here it is! I hope you guys like it! ~ Princess Taylor

* * *

><p>~Well, Nikki and I were trying to make some posters of people voting for us to be President and Vice President. It was a lot of fun making them. We bought like a bunch of supplies form the art shoppe in town and we got home and started to make the posters.<p>

Even though it was a very long time to make every single one of them, the time actually flew by. Plus, we had Chloe and Zoey come over to help us out. I have to say, even though I just moved here, I already feel comfortable and have best friends.

I believe that I am going to really like it here.

Tuesday

-Next morning, Taylor, Chloe, Zoey, and I arrived SUPER early at school and we were hanging up the posters around the school. Thank gosh we had permission to. This is going to be hard work of hanging up so many posters around the school, but hard work pays off, right? =)

So back to the story: Well, when we were putting up the posters, we saw...you guessed it, MacKenzie and her clique. They actually walked up to us and looked at our posters as if she was some critics or whatever.

"Hmm...your poster is lacking in style," MacKenzie said. The four of use rolled our eyes. Who cares what MacKenzie Hollister ACTUALLY thinks?! Who does she think she is to criticize? Even to go as far as to bring out one of her own posters and compare hers with ours.

"You see, our posters are sparkly and scented, while yours is a bit too busy and flashy," MacKenzie finished nagging. Nag nag nag, MacKenzie goes. But luckily as the clock reached 8:00, the bell rang and school was now in session, so MacKenzie would just strut dowm the hallway to her locker with her clique.

What a witch she is! Well more than that: MacKenzie is a vyper in hoop earings and Chanel. What?! I'm just sayin' that girl has some major issues!

~MacKenzie was really rude, but we all just shruged it off. Later on, I saw Kyle and smiled with an extreme blush on my face. "Hey, Taylor," Kyle said. "H-hello, Kyle," I responded. We both smiled gently and blushed. It's like all of this was going on forever.

Heeheehee...I'm giddy! Anyway, I then saw Xana sneering right at me while talking to MacKenzie on the phone. Uh oh, that sounds like trouble; especially from two of the most mean CCPs in the entire school campus.


End file.
